The Fall of Five
The Fall of Five is the fourth book in the ''Lorien Legacies'' series. It is preceded by ''The Rise of Nine''. The Garde (excluding Number Five), BK, and Sarah Hart are living in Nine's penthouse, anxiously waiting for something to do. Ella is tormented by repetitive nightmares, while the other Garde discuss whether or not they should search for Five or attack the Mogadorians' mountain base in West Virginia to retrieve Sam. But when they find another member of the Garde, and two human allies, new problems introduce themselves...with lethal consequences. Description=The Fall of Five is the fourth novel in the New York Times bestselling I Am Number Four series by Pittacus Lore. The Garde are finally reunited, but do they have what it takes to win the war against the Mogadorians? John Smith—Number Four—thought that things would change once the Garde found one another. But he was wrong. After facing off with the Mogadorian ruler and almost being annihilated, the Garde know they are drastically unprepared. Now they're hiding out in Nine's Chicago penthouse, trying to figure out their next move. The six of them are powerful, but they're not strong enough yet to take on an entire army—even with the return of an old ally. To defeat their enemy, the Garde must master their Legacies and learn to work together as a team. More important, they'll have to discover the truth about the Elders and their plan for the Loric survivors. And when the Garde receive a sign from Number Five—a crop circle in the shape of a Lorien symbol—they know they are close to being reunited.But could it be a trap? Time is running out, and the only thing they know for certain is that they have to get to Five before it's too late. Also: I thought things would change when I found the others. We would stop running. We would fight the Mogadorians. And we would win. But I was wrong. Even though we have come together, we barely escaped from the Mogadorians with our lives. And now we're in hiding, trying to figure out our next move. The six of us are powerful—but we're not yet strong enough to take on their entire army. We haven't discovered the full extent of our Legacies. We haven't learned to work together. And there's still so much that we don't know about the Elders or their plan for us. Time is running out, and there's only one thing we know for certain: We need to find Number Five before they do. Cover Description: THEY brought in their leader. THEY thought they had won. THEY were wrong. THIS fight is far from over. WE are finally reunited. WE have more power than ever before. WE have lost battles. WE will not lose this war. LORIEN WILL RISE AGAIN. |-|Setup=The Mogadorians invaded and destroyed the planet Lorien. Some of the Loric, the Garde, had Legacies, powers which they used to help the Nine Garde Children escape, along with their Mentor Cêpans. They came to Earth, seeking refuge, but were hunted. Number One, Number Two, and Number Three were all found and killed. Number Four moved to Paradise, Ohio. He met a human named Sam Goode, who believed that his father had been abducted by aliens. Four also met a girl, Sarah Hart, whom he fell in love with. He told them about his real identity, and they helped him. Four's Cêpan, Henri, was killed by the Mogs defending his Garde. Four, Number Six, and Sam fled from Paradise. Sarah was taken by the government soon after. Sam was captured by the Mogs while helping Four break Number Nine out of an outpost. Four and Nine go to a safe house Nine's Cêpan, Sandor, built in Chicago, and then go to New Mexico to save the other Garde. Number Seven was living in Spain. Because of her Cêpan, Adelina, taking on religious beliefs, Seven was untrained. Seven unknowingly met another Garde, Ella. The Mogadorians attacked them. Marina's Cêpan was died protecting her Garde. Marina, Six, Ella, Ella's Cêpan Crayton, and a human friend, Héctor Ricardo, fought back. Héctor was killed by a Piken. Marina, Ella, Six, and Crayton left for India to find another potential member of the Garde. They met Number Eight, a powerful Garde pretending to be Hindu god Vishnu. Marina fell in love with him. They go to a Loric cave, full of paintings of the past and the future. There is a painting of Eight's death, which they believe to be true, based on the accuracy of the previous prophecies painted. Crayton is killed when the Mogs attack the cave. The others teleport via the Loralite Stone within the cavern. Six is slingshot to New Mexico alone and is captured by the United States government. Ella contacts her with Telepathy, and Ella, Marina, and Eight travel through various Loralite Stones attempting to get to New Mexico. The Garde unite (except Number Five, and they find Setrákus Ra and fight him. Eight is stabbed by Ra, believing him to be Six. With Setrákus Ra's ability to drain the Garde's Legacies, they are forced to fight only with the Inheritances found in their Loric Chests. Ella throws a piece of debris at Setrákus Ra, injuring him and allowing the Garde a chance to regain their Legacies. Ella and Sarah are shot, however John miraculously develops the ability to heal them. Marina heals Eight, and believes she has broken the prophecy. The Garde regroup after the battle and fight their way out of the base. |-|Plot=Sam Goode, having ben captured by the Mogadorians in The Power of Six, is being tortured by Setrákus Ra for information. At first, he stays strong and bears through the torture. However, when Ra continuously asks where the Garde are, and about Number Ten, Sam breaks. He gives very little information, hoping none of it will hurt the Garde. He deeply regrets revealing that Number Six was in Spain. Ra claims that Sam is only a sacrificial lamb to the Garde and is useless, saying it is why they left him there. Sam is then driven to the Dulce base and locked away by humans. During his imprisonment, Sam has dreams about being rescued by his best friend John Smith, or Six, or even developing Legacies of his own. Finally, Sam is saved. He hears explosions throughout Dulce and believes that the Garde have come to rescue him. However, he is greeted by a young Mogadorian and his father, Malcolm Goode. The Mog, Adamus Sutekh, reveals himself to have a Legacy, Terric, which he uses to free Sam from his cell. When another team of Mogs appear, Adam stays behind to hold them off as the Goodes escape. Malcolm is surprised to know that Sam knows who the Garde are, and has in fact formed a friendship with them. He realizes that Malcolm does not remember much, due to the Mogadorian torture, and cannot explain questions that Sam has been waiting to have had answered. They drive away to a motel. Malcolm calls his wife, and Sam talks to her briefly. When Adam does not answer the phone, he fears that he may have been killed in the fighting. After fighting their way out of Dulce, the Garde, their Chimæra BK, and human ally Sarah Hart are all living in Chicago, in Nine's penthouse. Many of them are having trouble sleeping, especially John, who fears of what is to come, and Ella, whom has been having chronic nightmares ever since leaving Dulce. Marina tries to distract herself by cooking for the Garde and spending time with a recovering Number Eight. John and Number Nine try to collaborate a plan, and Nine even suggests freeing Sam or looking for Number Five. Following Marina's request, John talks with Ella about her nightmares. He learns that the object she was holding in Dulce was not in fact a dart, like what many of the Garde assumed, but was just a piece of shrapnel. When she picked it up, it glowed with a new Legacy and injured Setrákus Ra. John attempts to train Ella with this ability, but she is frightened to use it again, claiming it felt, "wrong, somehow." In her dreams, Setrákus Ra asks Ella if she has "read the letter." John tells her that it is simply Ra trying to flush them out, which makes Ella feel better. John sees Six training Sarah with guns in the Lecture Hall, and he regrets bringer her into the war. However, Sarah refuses to back out now. Later, the Garde assemble and look on the news to find that Five is trying to contact them, however very recklessly—he has burned his symbol into a cornfield, and posts a riddle online which tells them to meet in Fouke, Arkansas. With his speed and maneuvering on the locater tablet, the Garde realize that Five can most likely fly. John comes up with a plan to extract the missing Garde: Sarah, Six, BK, and he will go to Arkansas to find Five, while Marina, Eight, Nine, and Ella stay behind. With John's team gone and Nine asleep, a recovering Ella talks to Marina about her hopes that Five is male. She believes that Six will be left single, since Eight and Marina, John and Sarah, and Nine and herself are all together. Just as Marina abnegates what Ella has said about Eight, he teleports into the room and asks her out on a date. They walk through Chicago and go to the beach of Lake Michigan. Eight is still very jovial and cheery, and they go to get pizza together. Upon their return, Nine has woken up and is very angry that they have left without him knowing. Eight blows Nine off, and they go to train together. Afterward, Ella reveals that she has read her Keeper Crayton's letter and learned that she is not one of the Nine Garde Children. Nine believes this does not change the way they think about her, and the Garde embrace. John apologizes to Six for the confusion about Sarah, which she accepts. They find Five, but he does not appear to fully comprehend the danger of revealing his whereabouts to the Garde so publicly. John notices how physically and psychologically untrained Five appears, which Six points out to him, saying it was stupid of Five to reveal himself. A Mogadorian scout ship appears, and the Mogs attack. Five claims to have never seen a Mogadorian, despite being able to fight the Mogs with his Legacies of Avex and Externa. A new creature appears, a massive worm, which almost devours Six and John. It is then killed by Malcolm Goode, whom has arrived to save them along with Sam. The minute they get back, Five is bullied by Nine. However, Nine apologizes to Sam for leaving him in Hawks Nest. All of them find Five very awkward and standoffish. Later, they all have dinner together, and toast to the Cêpans they have lost. Five makes abrupt comments on Eight's story, which includes him creating a rebellion of humans, and Nine's, which is of him being betrayed by a Garde. Malcolm reveals that he is the last of the Greeters, and that he was given instructions from a dying Pittacus Lore. Malcolm also explains how Mogadorian genetics work, and he tells them it was a Trueborn Mogadorian named Adamus Sutekh who saved him. Nine believes this is a trap, but Eight and some of the others are interested when learning this Mog was given a Legacy by the deceased Number One. John wants to find him if he is still alive. Later, Ella's visions worsen, and she shares an image of a destroyed Chicago to Marina. Malcolm fears that this may be Setrákus Ra's way of tracking them, and does an inventory of the Garde's Inheritances in their Loric Chests, in search of the Phoenix Stones, powerful artifacts capable of regenerating Lorien's ecosystem. Using only the Chests they have, they find four possible Phoenix Stones: in John's they find a bundle of leaves that make the sound of Lorien's wind, in Marina's a vial of liquid Loralite that crystallizes when it touches air, in Eight's a curved antler that BK claims is a totem for the Chimærae, and in Nine's a bag of fertile soil capable of growing anything. Eight tries to use one of Marina's Loralite nuggets to teleport them, but it doesn't work. Nine harasses Five, but breaks his hand while punching him in the skull when Five is using his Externa. John heals it after Nine promises not to bully Five anymore. Sam fears that his father might die, due to being the "honorary Cêpan" of the Garde. John assures Sam that he will not let anything happen to his father. That night, while John and Sarah attempt to consummate their relationship, BK has a euphoric episode with the antler totem. He says that he was calling out to the other Chimærae on Earth, but is unsure whether they heard him. John and Sarah see Five flying outside, presumably training with his Avex. The Garde play an intense game of Capture the Flag, which Sam's team loses due to him accidentally shooting Six in the back. He is greatly upset from embarrassing himself and worries that Six will end up with Nine. John and Sarah go on a date to the zoo, but have to attack an isolated team of Mogadorians. John steals a document from them, which Malcolm works on translating. Sam later tries to ask Six out, but she has a grim idea that they will all die soon. Just as Six and Sam are about to kiss, Eight teleports to them and lets them know that Ella is having a severe dream. She is paralyzed and convulsing. She reacts violently if a Garde comes near her, thrashing and attempting to grab them. Ella grabs John and pulls him into the same catatonic state. She does not do the same when a human comes near her. Five, Six, Marina, Eight, and Nine set out to find Five's Loric Chest in the Everglades, which he claims has an item in it that will be able to heal John and Ella. The fully translated document is revealed to be the same list that Malcolm made of the Loric's Inheritances. The only difference is that it has the address of the hideout. Adam calls Sam and tells him that the Mogadorians know exactly where they are and will be there soon. Malcolm fears that he cannot be trusted, but Sam says that they need to stick together and prepare to defend the Garde. In Florida, Nine's team encounters a massive mutant of both Mogadorian and Earthen fauna. Five manages to tame the monster with an obsidian flute in his Inheritance, after Six, Eight, and Nine briefly fight it. With his Externa activating, Five reveals that he designed the monster, and then punches Six in the face, knocking her unconscious. He then holds Nine underwater, saying that he needs to talk to Marina and Eight without them "interrupting." John shares the vision of a destroyed Washington DC with Ella. He sees that it takes place several years into the future, presumably in which the planet has been conquered by the Mogadorians. He follows a crowd of people being herded along by Mogadorians to what used to be the Lincoln Memorial, now serving as Setrákus Ra's throne. He has Ella by his side, ruling as his heir. John also sees Five working with the Mogs. Number Six spits in his face before she is executed by Ra under the orders of Ella, as a weak and aged Sam watches in horror. John wakes up from the vision to find that a scar has actually burned into his leg, signaling the true death of one of the Garde. With the Mogadorian attack, Bernie Kosar in the form of a bear, has not returned from the roof. Five reveals to Marina and Eight that when he was younger, the Mogs found him. Later, after his Keeper, Albert died, they adopted and trained him. He realized that the only way to survive was to follow The Great Book of Mogadorian Progress. He chose Eight and Marina to join because he believed they were not too brainwashed by their Keepers. Five refuses to let Marina heal Six, and prepares to kill Nine after breaking his back and Joust Rod. When Eight transforms into an avatar and kills Five's beast, the Garde used their combined telekinesis to break Five's hands and remove the ball bearings that allow him to use his telekinesis. As Marina heals Six's skull, the traitorous Garde begins to sob, claiming it was not supposed to be that way. Nine makes fun of Five again and says he is "crying like a girl." Five takes his wrist-blade from his Chest and proceeds to kill Nine. Eight teleports in front of him and takes the hit from Five, being stabbed through the heart and killed almost instantly. Marina watches in horror as a new scar burns into all of their ankles. She develops her Major Legacy of Glacen in her grief, and stabs Five through the foot, also taking out one of his eyes. Before she can finish him off, she chooses to let him live, but tells him that she will remove his other eye if she ever sees him again. Marina tries to thaw out Eight's body (she accidentally flash-froze the swamp), but does not have time. Six takes Nine and Marina, and they all go invisible as a Mogadorian ship approaches to retrieve Five. While the Mogadorians are ruthless as usual (they stab Sarah in the arm and mortally wound Malcolm), they are more intent on capturing Ella. John, after seeing the vision of Ella ruling alongside Setrákus Ra, allows them to take her and heals Malcolm. He begins to realize that Setrákus Ra might in fact be Loric. Since the Garde can no longer stay in Chicago, John sends his human friends down and gathers the Chests. As he prepares to go and find BK, he is encountered by a Mogadorian in the elevator. In rage, John launches fireballs, tries to kill the Mog, even after it appears to surrender. The Mogadorian defends itself by using the Legacy of Terric, and reveals himself to be Adam Sutton, the Mog that saved the Goodes. John is still wary of the Mog, but Adam says he can help hurt the Mogs by attacking where they live. John makes an uneasy truce, saying that Adam will help him "win this war." |-|Prophecies/Characters=A number of prophecies were released on the official Facebook page, giving an insight into what will happen to the main characters. It also provides a nice list of the characters. * Sam Goode - We've taken too long and Bernie Kosar wasn't able to stop them. The second wave is upon us. * Number Four - It has only been a few hours, but already John's skin has taken on a pallor similar to Ella's. Dark circles forming around his eyes. It's almost as if he's being drained some how. * Sarah Hart - I hear Sarah scream. Her gun is making an empty clicking sound and, realsing that she's empty, the Mogs have started ascending on her. One of them reaches through the doorway and buries a dagger deep into her shoulder. * Number Six - "Do you think we're going to fight an entire army of Mogadorians without a few casualties?" * Number Seven - Something inside me snaps. I've never felt an anger like this before and it's almost comforting. The icy feeling of my legacy spreads through me, but it's different somehow, freezing and bitter and dead. * Number Eight - The beast swivels around and sinks its teeth into Eight's shoulders. * Number Nine - Bubbles break the surface of the swamp where Nine is still underwater. He's been pinned down there for almost a minute. * Ella - She's only just started getting her legacies. Who knows what she might be capable of. * Malcolm - Sam is cradling Malcolm, who has a massive blaster wound in his midsection. His breathing is shallow and he's barely conscious; It doesn't look like he has long left. * Bernie Kosar - "BK went ot the roof to hold of the Mogs," Sam says. "He didn't come back." * Adam - If this Mogadorian defector is still alive, we're going to find him.Category:Books * Number Five - Burned into the crops with jagged precision is the Loric symbol for Five.Category:Main Series Category:Number Five Category:Number Four Category:Number Seven Category:Sam Goode